The Perfect One
by lynne1923
Summary: Ino is single and heart broken. Kiba has been cheated on countless times! They are both tired of it. Can they both find love? Inokiba SakuGaar HinaNaru TenNeji  Rated T for now. Story should be better than the summary! Please read!
1. Prologue: Letters

The Perfect One

++++++++ Prologue: Letters ++++++++++

********* No one's pov ************

Dear, Sakura

I don't know what to do! It all hurts too bad! She cheated on me! What is wrong with me?

Can you give me some advice? Or even a way to get a break?

Please PLEASE **PLEASE HELP!**

From,

Your loving cousin in need,

Kiba

Dear, Kiba

She is not worth it! if she will go that low she is soo not worth it! There are better girls out there!

There is nothing wrong with you! Nothing at all! You are an amazing man, with a great personality, and might I add a very handsome one!

Come stay with me! Take a break! Meet new people! Who knows, you might meet the perfect one!

Love,

Sakura

**A/N: Hey everyone here is the prologue to my new story The Perfect One! I hope you like it. It is my first story with Ino as the main character, so let me know what you think so far. I now the prologue isn't much but I will try to update soon! I am out of school for the summer so I should be updating more.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you for reading**

**Lynne1923**


	2. Chapter 1: The Party

++++++++++++ Chapter 1: The party +++++++++++++

************* Sakura's pov ************

I sighed and got out of the car. I closed the door and made my way to the school entrance. I walked up the stairs and in the door. I walked to my locker and opened it. I grabbed the books I needed and closed it before leaning on it.

"Gaara! Please go out with me!" I heard a girl squeal. My noses wrinkled in discuss. I hate fan girls with a passion. They are just annoying, they just follow the people they "love" around like lost puppies. Why am I making such a big deal about it? Because I like Gaara.

"Sakura!" I heard someone call me. I looked to my left to see Tenten dragging her boyfriend Neji behind her. He grumbled angrily but reluctantly followed. Let's just say he was not a morning person. She stopped in front of me and beamed. Neji wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder.

" I am having a party!" She said. I blinked.

"Whats the special occasion?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I can't just have a random party?" She asked.

" I don't know!" I laughed. She beamed

"So you will come?" She asked. I sighed and looked at Gaara. He was barking angrily at the girls.

"When is it?" I asked.

" Two days. My house. 9 am to 1 pm." She said. I nodded stating I would be there. She beamed and dragged Neji off to find the rest of her friends. I walked up to the group surrounding Gaara and pushed through. I linked arms with him and pulled him through the crowd. He let out a sigh of relief.

" Thank you." He grumbled. I just shot him a smile.

"So Tenten is having a part in two days at 9!" He blinked.

"Um…. Cool?" he said confused on why I was telling him this. I sighed. Boys. Clueless idiots.

"I was wondering if you would want to come with me?" I ask blushing. I watched him blink and them smirk.

"Are you asking me on a date?" he teased. I blinked, gulped, and blushed harder.

"um…..yeah" I said in a small voice. He laughed.

"I would love to!" He said. He un hooked our arms and kissed me on the cheek before walking to class. I blinked and a smile creapt on my face. I had a date with Gaara to Tenten's party! I beamed and skipped to class.

********* Ino's pov ****************

I stared at the text message stunned.

**From: Shikamaru**

**To: Ino**

**Hey I don't know how to tell you this but we have to break up. Things aren't what they use to be. I know text is the lowest way to break up with someone but it is the only way I could. As you know I am away and I can't talk in person and you know how much I hate calling. Like I said things aren't what they use to be. We don't have any more fun, we argue wwwaaayyyy to much,…and I found someone new. I hope you find someone better. Maybe we can still be friends?**

I couldn't believe it! He was breaking up with me! I sobbed and took off. I ran through the hallway and then hurled myself through the cafeteria. I ran outside and sat down under the closest tree. I uncotrolablely sobbed and curled up in a ball. Not soon later I felt a hand softly grip my should. I looked up to see Sakura. I let out a cry and hurled myself at her. I curled up against her and cried in her should. She wrapped her arms around me.

"it's alright, hun! You can make it through this." She whispered. I heard a plop and looked up. Gaara had sat down on my other side. I smiled. He might be a jerk but he wanted to help….even though he had a bad way of showing it. I sighed and buried my face in Sakura's shoulder.

++++++++++ At home +++++++++++

*********** Sakura's pov ***********

I groaned and tumble down onto my bed. I curled up into my covers and took a deep breath. Today was a very long day. Tenten told me she was having a party and I asked Gaara to come with me. He said yes and then class took forever! Then out of nowhere Ino comes running through the lunch room, confirming the fact that Shika was going to break up with her. I had to calm her down and then Gaara's fan girls decided to have a "talk" with me. Ugh! I was just glad to be home.

I stood and walked over to my computer. I turned it on and opened up my email. One new message. I smiled. It was from my cousin Kiba.

**Dear, Sakura**

**Today was horrible! She was there! At the bar! I had decided to get away and have a little fun with the guys at the bar, to try and get her off my mind. NO she HAD to show up! I was forced to watch her grind on any fucking fill guy out there…..which was all of them. Even DAMEN damn it! My damn best friend! I don't know what to do! I can't get her out of my mind!**

**From,**

**Kiba.**

I sighed the poor guy was so confused. The bitch Drina cheated on him…with about ten other guys. She started cheating on him two days after they started dating. He didn't even find out until the day she finally broke up with him.

I blinked and then smirked. The perfect idea popped into my head. I pressed reply and started answering him.

**Dear, Kiba**

**Why the hell was she there! It was a good thing that you decided to have some fun! You defiantly need it. Speaking of that. You just got back a while ago right? Well my friend is having a party. You should have fun. A different environment and new people. It would be good for you. I can guarantee she will not be there.**

**Will you come?**

**From,**

**Sakura.**

I pressed send and logged onto my messanger. I smiled when I saw that Tenten was on. I opened and new message box and started typing.

**Sakura: Hey can I bring a friend?**

**Tenten: Sure! Who ya gonna bring ;)**

**Sakura: lol my cousin Kiba…..if he wants to come. Don't give me that look….but I do have a date :)**

**Tenten: Sure! Is he hot? NO WAY WHO?**

**Sakura: haha yeah my cuz is hot why u ask? …Gaara**

**Tenten: I was thinking Ino could use some help. NO WAY! YOU GO GIRL!**

**Sakura: Me too lol haha thanks :)**

**Tenten: Well I have to go. Need to get some sleep. Have to set up early for the party lol bye bye love ya Sakura**

**Sakura: Love you! 3**

**Tenten logged out.**

I sighed and logged off. I heard and little dig. I looked at the corner of my computer. Kiba had emailed me back. I smiled.

**Dear, Sakura**

**Sounds great! I need a break :) When is it?...how am I going to get there?**

**From,**

**Kiba**

I smiled. Perfect! I pressed reply and started emailing back.

**A/N: Here ya go! The next chapter. Hope you like it :) I will update as soon as possible. Please review**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Lynne1923**


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Kiba

++++++++++++ Chapter 2: Enter Kiba ++++++++++++

************ Sakura's pov ***********

Bang Band

BANG BANG

**BANG BANG**

"GOD DAMN IT! SAKURA! ANSWER THIS DAMN DOOR!" I jumped out of bed as Kiba's yelling woke me up. I looked at the clock. 11:30. SHIT! Everyone would be here in no time. The party was tomorrow so I was gonna have everyone come meet Kiba ahead of time. I ran down stairs and opened the door to see a very pissed off Kiba glaring daggers at me. I shot him a sleepy smile and let him him.

"Let me get dressed real fast, ok?" I said taking off. I quickly changed and heard the door bell ring.

"IF YOU GET THAT KIBA I WILL RIP YOUR HANDS OFF!" I yelled running down stairs.

************Ino's pov ***************

"IF YOU GET THAT KIBA I WILL RIP YOUR HANDS OFF!" I heard Sakura yelled from inside. Kiba? Who is that?

"Fine! Geez! You are definitely not a morning person!" a deep voice surfaced. I blinked when I heard someone stomping down stairs. The door opened to reveal an annoyed Sakura. She blinked and quickly smiled.

" Oh! Hello, Ino!" She said. I smiled

"Who is Kiba?" I asked. She blinked.

"Oh you heard that?" She said nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"I am pretty sure the would town heard that." Gaara said walking up and standing behind me. I nodded in agreement.

" Oi! Sakura, who is at the door! I'm hungry!" Kiba…..i guess, whined. Sakura growled in annoyance.

"Didn't you just eat?" She yelled back.

"Yeah….. but I'm still hungry! Make me something!" He answered. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Hell no!" she yelled back. I turned and looked at Gaara. He was glaring past Sakura, eyes sparking with jealousy. I smirked.

"Jealous?" I whispered smirking. His eyes snapped to me, telling me one thing. Hell yes. I giggled. I heard Sakura sigh.

"Come one in, guys. Ignore the idiot." She said.

"OI! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Kiba hollered back. Gaara let out a low growl. Sakura stepped to the side and we walked in. We walked into the living room and I had to clench my teeth to stop my jaw from dropping. Sitting on the couch was the hottest guy I have ever seen! He had messy brown hair and black eyes. I watched as Gaara eyed him.

"Hey guys. This is my cousin Kiba." Sakura said appearing behind us. Cousin! I saw Gaara relax. I smiled.

**A/N: Haha yay! Ino finally meets Kiba! Haha anyways here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. I will try to update soon. Let me know if you have any ideas!**

**Thank you for reading**

**Lynne1923**


	4. Chapter 3: Going to the Party

+++++++++++++++++ Chapter 3: Going to the Party ++++++++++++++++++

******************** Ino's pov ********************

I groaned and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked absolutely horrible. Ever since Shika broke up with me I had been a wreck! Shikamaru Nara had been the best thing that ever happened to me! I was so happy and I felt beautiful! But now he is gone! Broke up with me for another girl. I mean yeah we fought a lot but we could fix that, right?

I sighed and pulled my long blonde hair up into a messy pony tail. I scowled and let go of it, my hair falling like a waterfall down my back.

"I will leave it like that." I whispered before walking into my room to find some clothes to wear. I was getting ready for Tenten's random party. I was extremely excited but I wasn't in the mood for something to go wrong. Today was a day where I get easily agitated.

I grabbed a pretty sun dress and walked into the bathroom. I slipped it on and looked at myself in the mirror.

"It will do!" I murmured before grabbing my makeup. I put on some eyeliner and looked at myself once again. I smiled and packed up my makeup, just as my phone vibrated. I grabbed it and opened it to see Sakura had texted. I opened the message.

From: Sakura  
>To: Ino<p>

We r about 5 mins away

She had said. I nodded and closed my phone. I put it in my purse and walked down stairs. I flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. My life had gone completely downhill. From amazing days at school with my boyfriend to sulking in class about the break up. When I look around it only makes it worse. My friends all had amazing lives!

Sakura had gotten a dance contract with the biggest dance studio ever! She didn't have a boyfriend but from the look of the way Gaara and Sakura look at each other, it wouldn't be long.

Hinata was getting ready to graduate with the seniors along with Sakura. Hinata was engaged with Naruto and was going to open a coffee shop down on mainstreet.

Tenten was about to take over her father's weapon shop and was a black belt in karate. She was also engaged to Neji Hyuga, who was going to take over his father's huge multimillion dollar company.

Temari had graduated last year and was opening a huge fashion company. She doesn't know it yet, but her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, is going to ask her to marry him when he graduates at the end of the year. Sasuke was also about to take over his families multimillion dollar business.

Me! I have nothing! I am a junior who probably won't have her credits to graduate until the last minute. I have no boyfriend and my parents are going to let me take over their small flower shot on the corner or mainstreet.

I jumped off the couch when a knock echoed in the room. I took of to the door and opened it. I blinked when I saw Kiba at the door. I felt my cheeks heat up when I saw what he was wearing. I have to admit he cleans up well. He was wearing a plad dress shirt and nice black jeans with black dress shoes.

"U-Um hi!" I shuddered. He smirked.

"You ready, princess?" He asked. I blinked. Princess?

"I am not a princess!" I snarled. He let out a chuckle that nearly made my heart stop.

"Whatever you say, princess." He laughed walking to the awaiting car. I let out a low growl and glared at him. He opened up the back door and turned to me.

"You coming?" He asked raising a brown eyebrow. I blinked as he stepped aside, holding the door open for me. I nodded and walked to the car. I slipped in and whispered a soft thank you. He nodded and closed the door before walking around. My eyes glided to Sakura who was watching me with a raised eye brow. I looked out the window as Kiba took his seat behind Gaara.

I flinched when my phone vibrated twice, meaning I had two texts. I took out my phone and looked at the first message from Sakura.

**From: Sakura  
>To: Ino<strong>

**Interested? Hmmm?**

I grumbled angrily.

**To: Sakura  
>From: Ino<strong>

**No.  
><strong>  
>I pressed send and went to my second message. I frowned. It was from Shika. I hesitantly opened it.<p>

**From: Shikamaru  
>To: Ino<strong>

**Ino? You're not answering me! Please don't be mad! My feelings aren't the same for you! You're like a sister not a girlfriend. Please answer me :(**

I sighed. I couldn't avoid him forever. I pressed reply and startled replying.

**To: Shikamaru  
>From: Ino<strong>

**I'm not mad. Hurt yeah but not mad. I, however, don't think of u as a brother but that will have to do :). Good luck with the girl! If you need help just ask :).**

I pressed send and stared out the window. I waited for my phone to vibrate, staring at the meshing colors of the green trees. I grabbed my phone when it vibrated. Not long later it vibrated a second time.

**From: Sakura  
>To: Ino<strong>

**Liar. I know you Ino. Kiba would be good for you :). He is having the same problem. He just broke up with his girlfriend that cheated on him with many guys.**

I stared dumbstruck at the message. That's horrible!

**To: Sakura  
>From: Ino<strong>

**Oh the poor boy! That's horrible! And look kiba is a good looking guy. But I think I am going to take a break from boyfriends... Just for a bit.**

I pressed send and opened Shika's message.

**From: Shikamaru  
>To: Ino<strong>

**Good! I don't want you mad at me! I will probably have to take you up on that offer... The troublesome woman.**

I smiled softly and pressed reply.

**To: Shikamaru  
>From: Ino<strong>

**Kk and if she hurts you I will rip her hair out!**

I pressed send as Sakura texted back.

**From: Sakura  
>To: Ino<strong>

**Please just think about it! Kiba may be an annoying jerk sometimes but he has a good heart!**

I sighed and pressed reply.

**To: Sakura  
>From: Ino<strong>

**Ok. I will think about it.**

I pressed send and blinked when Shika's message popped up. I opened it and read it.

**From: Shikamaru  
>To: Ino<strong>

**-_-'  
><strong>  
>I giggled at the face on the screen. Seconds later Sakura's message popped up.<p>

**From: Sakura  
>To: Ino<strong>

**Thank you! You and Kiba both deserve happiness and I think you two can give that to each other.**

I sighed and closed my phone. I looked out the window and blinked. We where hear already!

The car stopped and the boys got out. Before I knew what happened Kiba was opening the door for me. I smiled and stepped out of the car. I thanked him and we joined Gaara and Sakura at the door to Neji's huge house. Sakura knocked and hooked her arm with Gaara's, who shot her a smirk. Neji soon appeared at the door and we walked in.

I gapped. The place was packed. Almost everyone from school was there and people I didn't even know!

**A/N: Yeah Yeah I know! It took way too long to update lol! Let's just say I had writer's block for a little. I wasn't quite sure how to start the next chapter! Well Here it is! I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think :)**

**Well I was reading and an idea popped into my head. I hope it works :)**

**Five reviews = The next chapter of this amazing story! So if you would like to read the next chapter please review!**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Lynne1923**


End file.
